


The Inevitable Day

by apocalypticTaurus



Series: Two Sides of the Same Coin [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Character Death, Death, M/M, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 18:00:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apocalypticTaurus/pseuds/apocalypticTaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I always knew the day would come. The day when I would be in so much pain that it brought me to tears and even put me into this weird state of delusion. When the light in my life went out like a candle. The day he died; the day I had to bury my matesprit."<br/>When the coin was flipped to chose who met their fate first, the result would be two completely different yet very similar outcomes.<br/>The result in this tale was heads.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Inevitable Day

I always knew the day would come. The day when I would be in so much pain that it brought me to tears and even put me into this weird state of delusion. When the light in my life went out like a candle. The day Kankri died; the day I had to bury my matesprit.

If we both lived the full length of our lifespan, I would live much longer than him. It was an inevitable fact that we both knew and understood, but weren’t really willing to face.

I didn’t really expect the day to come so soon. We weren’t even really that old. Only about twelve sweeps. And when it happened, it happened so quickly, I don’t think anyone saw it coming. I sure as hell didn’t.

I found him on his planet when I came to visit. He was just kind of sitting on the ground and leaning against the wall of his hive. I ran up to him calling is name and he just kind of lifted his head and looked at me tiredly.

“Kankri! Kankri, what’s wrong? Are you hurt? Do you need help?” The questions few out of my mouth at I hire rate then he probably could’ve processed at that time. I didn’t need to ask the questions though, I knew what was happening.

“I am fine, Cronus. No need to be worried.” I remember his voice being so faint I could barely hear him.

“You’re not fine! You’re dying, Kan!” I think that is when I actually started crying. Saying it out loud meant facing the facts of what was happening and that was most certainly something I didn’t want to do.

“Don’t cry. It’ll be okay. You’ll see.” He coughed and it wracked his whole body. I immediately put out word for help.

_guys! help, please! i need someone to come help me! it is kankri! he’s hurt! i think he’s DYING!_

I expected a response. Some response of some kind, but there were none. No “Where are you?!” or “How can I help?!” or anything. And I sat and thought, WHY AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO CARES, but then Porrim came running up.

“Cronus! What happened to, Kanny?” She knelt beside him, on the other side.

“Please, Porrim, I asked you not to call me Kanny.” He coughed again and Porrim looked so genuinely concerned that I felt bad for her. She looked to me. “What happened? What did you do?” Her expression changed into an angry one so quickly it could cause a seizure.

“I didn’t do anything, I swear. I came to come see him and found him like this.” I had stopped crying, but just barely, I didn’t want Porrim to see.

“It’s true.” Kankri tried to say and Porrim directed her attention back to him. He looked up at me with his red eyes and said “I pity you, Cronus. Don’t forget that.” Then he kind of stared at me and Porrim and I heard him say so very quietly “I’m glad someone cares about me.” and I started crying again. By that point, I didn’t care who saw me.

“Kankri!” I called through the tears. “Kankri, please don’t die! Please! I can’t go on without you! Please…Kankri, please.” I put my face on his chest and the tears left purple-ish marks on his sweater, but I just sat there sobbing into his sweater for a while.

When, I finally lifted my head, Porrim had left. I picked up Kankri’s body and carried it to a clear area where I could bury him. After, I put the shovel down next to the grave, wiped my hands and went to my hive to clean up. Then, I took a walk and ran into Meenah.

“Yo, Cronus. Heard aboat the Insufferable. Sorry aboat that, I guess.” I looked at her kind of confused.

“Sorry, about what? What happened.” I don’t really know what to call the look on her face, but it was some mix of confusion and a sort of ‘are you jokin with me’.

“Uh. He dived, right. So, you know, sorry, boat him bitin it.”

“I don’t know what you are talking about. Kan isn’t dead.”

**Author's Note:**

> Cronus goes into a state of denial for a little bit about Kankri's death. He really just wasn't ready to face it.


End file.
